Mine
by ShadowKira
Summary: Two separate murders are discovered to have been a double homicide, Amanda volunteers herself to go undercover. The detectives will quickly find that the perpetrator not only wants them to discover his identity but his attack is more personal than they could ever imagine. Rolivia, SVU and Chase crossover of sorts. Rated M for language and the dark nature of the context.


I apologize to those of you that follow me on Tumblr, this was going to be called 'Monster' but upon further consideration... I changed the name, again. (I want to use Monster for another story, a Left 4 Dead fanfiction.)

Storyline is still the same. Enjoy! Reviews welcome, I definitely want to know what you think!

* * *

Olivia smiled as she and Amaro approached Amanda, the blonde smiled back.

The younger detective had volunteered to go undercover to help try and pin point a suspect for their newest case. The brunette beside Amanda licked her lips before winking at Amaro.

"I got the lady." Amanda said, grin widening as the other woman mouthed a quick 'thank you.'

Amanda slid her arm through Olivia's before leading her over to a secluded booth.

"Any new leads?" The brunette asked, her eyes widening when Amanda moved to straddle her instead of responding.

"What are you doing?" Olivia hissed, her hands hovering just over the bare flesh of the younger woman's sides.

"Just relax,"Amanda breathed, her warm breath sending a shiver down Olivia's spine. "I gotta act like I work here, remember?"

Olivia nodded, swallowing and trying to do her best to relax as Amanda's hips began to move slowly.

"No sign of the guy yet and all the girls are spooked, I think they're bein' sincere when they say that they don't know who did it."

Olivia frowned, trying her best to keep her eyes on the far wall as the blonde breathed against her neck. The gentle gyration of the Southerner's hips was a little harder to ignore.

"You guys doing any better?" Amanda asked, a small grin playing at her lips as she pressed herself tighter to Olivia's body.

"No." Olivia managed, pausing to make sure her voice didn't sound strained. "So far we've got nothing, bastard used a condom when he raped them and we haven't had any luck finding the gun."

The topic helped take her mind off of the heat beginning to build in her stomach but it did nothing for the confusion fogging up her mind. Why was her body responding this way? To a woman, to Amanda no less. The younger woman was beautiful but she had never had any inappropriate thoughts about her, she had never seen her as anything more than a friend and colleague.

"Hmm." Amanda breathed against her neck, the blonde bit her lip as she adjusted her position slightly. Her leg slipping in between Olivia's, the brunette stiffened at the contact. A deep, throaty gasp escaping her before she could catch it.

"What's wrong, detective?" Amanda purred, her tongue sliding up the edge of the older woman's ear.

Olivia's half lidded eyes met hers, they were clouded with a mixture of lust and confusion.

"Hey, uh, I got a text from Fin. Apparently they got something." Amaro said as he approached, his eyebrows rising as he noticed exactly how close the two were.

Amanda slid back off of Olivia's lap, her fingers digging slightly into the detective's slacks as she pulled away.

The blonde winked at Nick as she turned to head back over to the brunette he'd just left, "What was all that about?" He asked, watching as Olivia rose from the cushioned booth.

The brunette shrugged, running hand through her hair before walking a head of him towards the exit.

xxx

"What did you guys find?" Olivia asked as she made her way through the squad room and towards their makeshift work area. She noticed two more pictures had been placed up on the board next to the images of their victims.

"We think we found another attack, these two were also in a relationship... But they weren't strippers." Fin said, a deep frown tugging at his features.

"You thinkin' it's a hate crime?" Amaro asked, disappointment coloring his voice.

"It's definitely a possibility we're going to have to consider." Munch chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest. "But this case is still ours for the time being, it may mean that we can get Amanda out from her undercover outfit much sooner though... How was she doing?"

Olivia looked down, scratching at her neck. "She didn't have any luck talking to the women in there... They said they didn't have a specific patron that stuck out, the girl's both had a few favorite customers but none of them were overly possessive or violent."

Amaro leaned forward on the back of one of the nearby chairs, "She seemed awfully comfortable playing her part..."

Olivia stiffened, her eyes narrowing on the younger detective. "She has to, it has to be believable or it's not worth her risking her life to do it."

Nick chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes holding a little surprise. He had not been expecting the tone or the raised voice in response to his comment. Fin watched on silently, his gaze sympathetic.

He knew that the older woman was worried about the blonde, her own past experience with undercover jobs wasn't great.

"In any case," Munch interrupted, "We're going to have Amanda work late tonight, we need to get any evidence we can from that lead... Especially in the case we do find more signs that this is a hate crime and need to pull her out. Who wants first shift watching her hotel after?"

xxx

Olivia yawned, hand rising to cover her mouth as she settled back into the passenger seat.

Nick looked over at the senior detective as he set his energy drink back into the cup holder, "Sorry for earlier, that was out of line."

The brunette raised her eyes to meet his, giving him a quick nod before once again looking out the window.

The man sighed before silence once again settled over the cab of the vehicle, it was interrupted moments later by a insistent buzzing.

Nick tugged his phone free of his pocket, "Yeah? Ma, what's wrong?" He grew quiet for a second, the voice on the other end of the line not loud enough for Olivia to make out.

"Yeah, alright... I'll be there as soon as I can." He sighed again, ending the call before turning his tired eyes towards Olivia's.

"What's wrong?"

"Zara's got a fever... Apparently my mother thinks its bad enough that we need to take her into the hospital." He said, his fingers pressing into the bridge of his nose.

"Go, I'll head up to the hotel and watch over Amanda personally... We've had no signs of this guy making a move on anyone else that our original victims worked with so chances are she doesn't actually need protection anyway."

He nodded, "Okay, just give me a call if you need anything and I'll do my best to make it back. Sorry."

The brunette nodded, grabbing her things from the floor of the car before exiting. Waving as Amaro pulled away from the curb, and letting out a deep breath as she gazed up towards the hotel room that Amanda occupied.

"Lucky number thirteen..." She mumbled, before ascending the steps before her. The blinds and curtains were drawn but the faint sign of light was still filtering through them. Taking in a deep breath, Olivia knocked on the door.

The brunette tapped her foot as she waited for a moment, there was no sound from inside signalling that Amanda had heard her. So she lifted her hand and tried again, harder this time.

There was silence for a moment before Olivia heard what sounded like the bathroom door opening, she knocked again just to make sure she'd caught the blonde's attention.

Olivia stood, waiting quietly for any other sign that her colleague had heard her. She was about to knock again when she heard the lock of the door click, the knob turned slowly before Amanda's eyes emerged from around the plain white of the doorway.

"Olivia?" She asked, brows high on her forehead. They had almost disappeared behind the wet bangs that clung to face, her one hand tightened around the top of her towel as she hurriedly glanced around the older woman.

"What's goin' on? Get in here." Amanda said, her accent coming out thicker as she feared the worst.

"Nothing, Amaro had to go take some personal time to go check on Zara... Apparently she's sick."

Amanda let out a sigh of relief as she shut the door, locking it behind her. "Good, you scared the shit outta me 'Liv." The blonde said, running an unsteady hand through her uncombed hair.

"Sorry about that." The brunette mumbled with a chuckle, her eyes trying to look anywhere but the exposed skin of her colleague.

"I'll be back out, I'm going to go get dressed."

There was a brief lock of gazes as the blonde passed the taller woman, Olivia felt a shiver roll down her spine. She watched as Amanda's form retreated to the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack.

"I'm guessing you ate already?" Amanda asked, raising her voice so that she could be heard over the fan going in the bathroom.

Her hands paused on the moist fabric of her towel, ceasing her attempts to dry her hair. "Liv?"

Amanda's breath hitched as she felt a clothed body press against her own, arms snaking around her torso. She remained still as the towel was slowly and carefully removed from her head before falling to the floor with a faint thump.

Their eyes met briefly in the mirror, Olivia's half lidded eyes danced with amusement. The expression on the blonde's features was much different than it had been earlier. The bright eyes of the temptress that had taunted her before were now wide and held a look that was borderline coy.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as Olivia's lips moved gently against her neck, the muscles of her arms relaxing as Olivia's fingers skated across the taunt skin.  
The older woman eased her arms apart and brought them away from the younger woman's abdomen. Successfully uncovering the skin that she'd been trying to hide, Olivia smiled into Amanda's neck as the blonde relaxed in her arms.

Soft sighs and the occasional gasp coming from her parted lips, her head had fallen back slightly to give the brunette more access to her sensitive neck.

Olivia's eyes widened as she felt Amanda's hand tighten around the wrist of her right hand, leading it slowly down from her hip.

Mischief danced in the younger woman's eyes as the brunette's finger tips brushed her lower stomach. "You wanna take this to the bed? Or bend me over the counter?"

Olivia stared at her for a moment, her brief moment of dominance shattered by the sudden shift in confidence from the blonde. Amanda grinned, taking advantage of the pause to turn around in Olivia's arms. The brunette felt her heart pound heavier in her chest, as Amanda's breath ghosted across her lips.

"Bed it is."

The blonde's eyes seemed brighter, more intense. They stared into hers a moment longer before Amanda's lips crashed into her own, stealing her breath as they stumbled back into the door. Amanda pinned her there briefly, her hands roughly moving to remove the jacket Olivia was wearing and throw it to the floor.

She bit her lip, finger running down the buttons along the front of Olivia's top as she backed out of the bathroom and towards the bed.


End file.
